Embodiments of the present invention relate to a navigation system and a navigation service method for the same.
A conventional navigation system for vehicles collects data including the moving speeds of vehicles located in individual regions in real time, and provides a user with a driving route along which a vehicle runs at the highest traveling speed, according to the vehicle traveling speed.
One disadvantage of conventional navigation systems for vehicles is that it provides vehicles with navigation information irrespective of road types.
For example, in a straight traffic lane, with a left-turn traffic lane, and a right-turn traffic lane at a crossroads, a vehicle generally moves at different moving speeds in individual traffic lanes. The problem is that a conventional navigation system has difficulty in reflecting such a difference in moving speeds of the vehicle to a navigation process. As a result, it is impossible for the conventional navigation system to search for an accurate traveling path to a destination and to correctly calculate a fuel amount consumed in a corresponding section, such that it is unable to search for a route that minimizes the amount of fuel consumption.
In addition, the conventional vehicle navigation system has been designed to provide a navigation service to a vehicle driver in consideration of only the moving speed of a vehicle, irrespective of a geographical status of a road (e.g., an ascent, a flatland or a descent). Therefore, the vehicle navigation system for minimizing the amount of fuel consumption has a disadvantage in that it unexpectedly guides the vehicle driver to an undesirable traveling path incurring much more fuel consumption.
For example, assuming that there is a descent where decelerating of the vehicle is needed and an ascent where accelerating of the vehicle is needed, the conventional navigation system informs the vehicle driver of the ascent instead of the descent because it considers only the vehicle moving speed, resulting in much more fuel consumption.